


Webbed

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Marvel Spookytober Prompts 2019 [16]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Ults Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: It’s the wrong season for thinking of it, as Halloween hasn't quite came yet but Tony can’t really help but think Christmas has come early this year.





	Webbed

**Author's Note:**

> [{Join me for the spook}](https://marvelspookytoberprompts.tumblr.com/post/188006745165/click-to-see-a-better-quality-of-the-prompts)
> 
> Day 16 - Webs 
> 
> and Also for Ults Day!

It’s the wrong season for thinking of it, as Halloween hasn't quite came yet but Tony can’t really help but think Christmas has come early this year. It’s a little odd for Natasha but then again, who knows who’s she has allied herself with this time after all it’s no easy feat to restrain Captain America.

Either that or perhaps she stole something from Spider-Man meaning he’ll need to put in a call to the kid to see if that’s the case. Regardless, there is Steve, undoubtedly webbed to the wall looking angry yet resigned at his fate so clearly he must have been trying to get away for a while but nothing had happened yet hence the call for assist.

Tony mused. “She’s really taking this black widow shtick too far.”

“Thank you for that astute observation Tony, now let me down.” That’s Steve’s frustrated tone, it’s typically a bad idea to ignore that and go on, but really, Tony had to take in the novelty of Steve being all webbed up.

He would have thought Natasha would come after him more given their almost matrimony or more than likely she knew where his affection actually laid and thus targeted Steve. Tony counts himself lucky that Steve is still alive and kicking after all he heard about what she had done to Clint’s family. 

Naturally to distract himself from that thought, Tony does what he does best and runs his mouth. “I mean, I can’t argue with her for thinking you look pretty tied up. Wouldn’t really do that with this kind of polymer. Sticky but suffocating as I recall asphyxiation isn’t one of your kinks even though your hands around my throat is absolute divinity.”

Speaking of that, he really needed to entice Steve to do that again sometime soon.

“Tony, for the love of God-“

“So wait now we’re bringing God into kink? I thought you said in no uncertain terms were those two lines to cross?” Tony remembered that especially as Steve had been especially consistent and firm in his reminders.

“How do you even remotely get that from what I just said? What is wrong with you?” 

“So, so many things.” Tony shrugged, but began to seriously now undertake how to get Steve free from the web since pushing things on any longer was really going to provoke an argument that wouldn’t be able to be smoothed over easily.

A minute or so later, Steve was once again free and looked a little less likely to murder him. Tony wasn’t sure if his hands held up as a universal sign for peace helped or if Steve was just doing some sort of anger management exercise in his head. “So better?”

“I’m remembering how long you took the next time you need help.”

“You weren’t in any danger, darling.” Tony wouldn’t have joked around so much if that was the case. “But that probably was dick move on my end, I could make it up to you by sucking your dick later though?”

“Why is that your solution to everything?”

“It tends to put people in a better mood?” Tony suggested. “And as you have the firsthand experience, I’m also really good at it.”

“You are.” Steve agreed. “I’m going to need more than that to work up to forgiving you, though.”

“I’m sure we can work something out."

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thiefoftruth26)


End file.
